User blog:Nobody700/What If: Alien Invasion arc part 2
Genos was at his desk, looking at an I-pad and checked the rankings. It seemed he was rank 15, which wasn't bad for only about two weeks in the hero association, and Saitama was ranked 63 on B class. Genos was a little pulsed about that. Master Saitama should be rank 1, in S class. But, Genos would wait. He's certain that eventually, Saitama will impress everyone with his skills. He looked around, and noticed Handsome Mask was checking through a magazine with him being the star. Handsome Mask looked to Genos, and smiled. "Ahh, Genos, I heard about your victory over that creature Sea King. I'm glad that unlike some people here... We have a competent S class hero." Puri Puri Prisoner overheard that, and looked away, completely shamed, when Metal Bat said 5 words that shut Handsome Mask up. "At least he was there." Handsome Mask overhead, and would have said something... But he had nothing to retort with. He knew about the incident, and ignored it. He had to do something, before critics pointed it out. If an idiot like Metal Bat could do so, eventually real critics will. He must do something quick. Real quick. Fukubi was sitting close to WatchDog man, and stared straight, looking at Tornado eye to eye. The possibility of being S class... Impossible. Her sister would never allow someone as weak as her in the group. Blizzard preferred to be a big fish in a small pond, rather then a small fish in a large ocean. Bang wondered if he should have dealt with the Garou incident better. Shicchi came in, with a flask, and decided to give the whole speech about the end of the world. - The spaceships ports were opening, with Melzalgald ready to head out. Both Groribas and Geryuganshoop also ready to attack. Boros was at the docking bay, and had a scanner with him. "This thing detects two large power sources toward that direction... One is a sole person, another is a group of about 17 beings. You shall all attack here... I'm going to destroy the other group." Groribas snickered, and checked the scanner. "The sole person?" "I'll deal with it. Whoever it is, I'm certain the opponent will be strong, and a great warrior who may very well be the one who shall challenge me, in the old prophecy." - Saitama was drinking soda, and was watching T.V. "Man, I'm so bored... I'm going on a walk." Saitama began to put his outfit on, and decided to head to L city. He heard it had really good crabs. - Boros jumped out of the ship, and headed to the location he wanted too. He saw some being ranting about how awesome he was, and he just blew his head up and all his members. - Psykos was at her headquarters when she sensed something coming... Someone powerful. Incredibly powerful. She then used her powers to alert everyone. "We're being invaded." - Melzalgald had 5 of his heads split, and dozens of shuttle crafts were heading to A city, with a few hundred warriors jumping from the ship. Of the 10,000 warriors, 400 were Wolf class, 6,500 were Tiger class, 3,050 were demon class, and 50 were Dragon class. All of them, invading A city, and most of them heading to the Hero HQ, because of how high tech it looked. - Most of the heroes in the room were looking around, due to the shaking of the building and the motion detectors for Mysterious beings going off. Metal Knights detectors counted the amount of Mysterious beings a 10 mile radius, and he was alerted to the numbers. He got up, and calmly explained to the entire room what the situation was. "WE'RE #^<~^*\+€]>]!*]>\>]*]![£=!" Category:Blog posts